Your president is a liar
In the red corner we have your President Mr. Bush a lair, and in the blue corner we have the people in Iraq. Bush lied to America about the reasons they are in war. Yet many Americans still have come to believe his lies. Americans want to believe that their president wouldn't’t lie to them. President Bush told us that that was is not going to be about oil but that was his first preemption. They where also told that the war would building a better government base on democracy. They where also told that in building this democracy Iraqi women would wave equal or more rights. Those Americans who believed his lies would say that the war is the best thing that can happen to Iraq, but history has prove that war is not the answer. Oil Wells Americans were told that the war had nothing to do with oil .Oil wells were President Bush’s first priority. “Yet the first act of the invading British and Americans troops was to seize the oil wells.” (http://Socialistdemocracy.org) President Bush had no intention of a democracy, but to gain oil. President Bush prior was also to gain power over Iraq oil. ”The need to dominate oil from Iraq is also deeply intertwined with the defense of the dollar.” (http://Ist-socrates.Berkeley.edu/~pd scott/Iraq.htm) The control over the oil makes the U.S. money stronger. It sounds good but only if you know what you are talking about. You do not know what you are talking about but you are repeating what you have heard. The WMD's were there. Isreal knows they were there. The Russians knew they were there. And President Bush knows where they are now. And for security reasons they will stay where they are. Incidently, the Canadians have some of what was there and thats a fact. If we have all this oil we went to seize, why do we pay such high prices and why do we need to conserve it so much? Government America should leave the Iraqi to decide what is best for them. America should let the Iraqi make their own decision for what is best for them like us Americans make our own decision. “An interim government should be appointed, not by the UN, not by the US, not by the occupation authority, and not by the Iraqi Governing Council, but by Iraqis themselves.” (http://counterpunch.org/gowans05142004.html) Iraqi should also have their own voice, and it should be heard. It’s important that the Iraqi have a say in what goes on in their own country. Iraqi Woman and the Fight for Rights President Bush said that the war could result in getting Iraqi women more rights. The wars still have no result in his promise. “There are lots of women in Iraq who looking forward to the freedom that Iraq Experiment with Democracy Promise them.” (Iraq’s Hidden War by Babakn Dehghanpishem) Iraqi women are still looking up this promise. The war didn't’t help women but in fact scare them to even live their home. Fear of terror attacks by radicals has driven women to simply stay home. “ Iraq attendance by female at school and universities are in decline” (Iraq’s Hidden War by Babakn Dehghanpishem) Anyone who doesn't’t go to school misses out of lots of rights. So how is this war helping the woman in Iraq? Conclusion In conclusion I hope that you learned that the war in Iraq is about oil and all that talk about democracy is a cover up. Iraqi women are not improving in equal right, but decreasing. I believe that America in Iraq is an act of terrorist, other say to stop terror you decide who the enemy is.